It's Zord Time
by Chounette
Summary: [PRDT] When the Rangers have gone home, the Zord Bay comes alive... [One shot]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Power Rangers Dino Thunder_. On the other hand, I do own the Zords' names.  
  
**Author's Note:** This was written for the Official Dino Thunder Ficathon.

**Assignment: **Humour fic.

**Written For: **Kanga (_vriendelijkis_ on LiveJournal).  
****

**Word Count: **1082.  
  
**Summary:** When the Rangers have gone home, the Zord bay comes alive…

* * *

"Alright, everything's in order," Hayley announced, slowly climbing down the ladder leaning against the side of the Pterazord.  
  
After a fierce battle against Mesogog's goons, the whole set of Zords (including the auxiliary) had been brought back to their holding bay - after all, the Brachiozord couldn't handle them all in 24/7 - and had had to undergo a drastic check up in case something had been damaged and required immediate fixing.  
  
"They're all fine?" Tommy needed confirmation on the Zords' condition.  
  
"Yes," Hayley said impatiently. "No damage." She pushed him out the doors. "Gosh, you care too much about these Zords. They're only machines, not human beings." Tommy's offended reply was inaudible as Hayley followed him out of the bay, shutting and locking the doors behind her. The room fell dark and silent.  
  
Then, suddenly, a loud metallic noise, followed by the flick of a switch, broke the silence, and the bay was illuminated.  
  
"Phew, I thought they'd never leave," said Ed, the Tyrannozord.  
  
"Tommy is so damn protective of us," exclaimed Lily, the Pterazord.  
  
"Well, he _is_ the Ranger who got at least half his Zords abducted," pointed out Flame, the Brachiozord.  
  
Levi, the Dragozord, laughed - if you can call a metallic grating a laugh. "You better watch out, Flame!" The other Zords snickered.  
  
The black dinosaur spun his head around to look at him. "Well, if I get kidnapped, chances are at least half of you guys will be in here," he gestured to his 'cockpit', "waiting to be called to action." The laughing stopped.  
  
The silence was broken a few minutes later by Levi. "Trent looked particularly monkey-ish today," he mused.  
  
Fala, the Cephalazord who hadn't spoken a single word yet, rolled her eyes. "You say that everyday."  
  
"Well, not my fault if he looks like a monkey more and more every day!" the Dragozord said defensively.  
  
"He's got a valid point," agreed Ralph, the Tricerazord. Ed, Lily and Flame nodded their agreement.  
  
The group lapsed into silence, but then voices rose again as the males started to brag about their fighting skills. Fala, Lily and Rosie (the Stegazord) just looked on, amused.  
  
"I saved the day!" Levi argued. "Trent and I came in just in time."  
  
Rosie looked offended. "Excuse me! Let me remind you that you needed _me_ to form the Dino _Stega_zord, which _destroyed_ the monster!"  
  
"Warning: she's pissed," Ed whispered to Benny, the Ankylozord.  
  
Unfortunately, Lily heard him, and her temper was much like her owner's: short. "Girls don't get enough recognition in here! Boys are overpowering us! Jerks!" Fala and Rosie nodded along.  
  
Leo, the Dimetrozord, groaned and closed his eyes. "Not again!"  
  
Lily kept rambling, "It's not fair! We girls are as able to fight as you are. We have the same functions, and we all are useful to form at least one Megazord!" Everyone ignored her as they turned around and started up another conversation. "Girls, we should fight for our rights."  
  
At that, Fala and Rosie looked at each other. "Um…"  
  
"It's not necessary," Fala assured. She had a disturbing vision of Lily roaming the streets of Reefside, handing out flyers and holding a sign claiming, _Fight for the rights of female Zords. All Zords should be equal._  
  
Lily humpfed and fell silent. Ed, Levi, Flame and Ralph exchanged amused glances.  
  
Bob, the Parazord, spoke up for the first time. "Guys, I think I've just had the greatest idea."  
  
Everyone turned to eye him warily; Bob didn't speak all that much, but his idea weren't known to be the best. "What?" Benny asked cautiously.  
  
"I heard Ethan and Conner talk about some TV show called _American Idol_, the other day," Bob said.  
  
Ed nodded. "Yeah, I heard them too. So?"  
  
"It's a singing competition," Bob continued. "And I thought we could, maybe, have our own."  
  
"Like, _Zord Idol_?" Ralph asked.  
  
"Exactly." Bob nodded.  
  
Lily's face lit up. "Yes! I want to do that! I can sing, see." She opened her mouth and let out a sound very similar to Kira's Ptera Scream.  
  
The other Zords winced as their foundations shook from the force of the sound. A low growl was then heard, and seconds later, Rod, the Mega Rover, had risen to full height. "What the _hell_ was that?"  
  
The others recoiled; they all knew better than to disturb Rod when he was resting. He had a nasty temper, and was very cranky when he'd just woken up. "Um, it was Lily singing," Leo said quietly.  
  
"Opera," the Pterazord specified proudly. "Not bad, huh?"  
  
"Um, Lils," Fala said softly. "You woke Rod up, and I was sure the ceiling would cave in. So, uh-"  
  
"Don't you sing ever, ever again!" Levi butted in. "It was the most horrible sound I've ever heard." Fala, Rosie, Ralph and Benny glared at him.  
  
Lily lowered her head. Rosie raised a paw and gently patted her back.  
  
Suddenly voices were heard outside the bay. The Zords immediately went still.  
  
The doors slid open, and Hayley walked in, followed by Ethan, who was carrying an enormous barrel of oil. "It's _heavy_," the Blue Ranger complained.  
  
"I could have sworn I turned the lights off earlier," Hayley mused quietly, ignoring Ethan's complaints. "We have to check all of them," she said louder. "From the sounds we've just heard, one of those Zords desperately needs to be oiled."  
  
Above them, Ed's eyes shifted. He and Flame shared an amused glance, then stopped moving again.

* * *

Hayley and Ethan's check up lasted two hours. They finally ended up back on the ground. "I don't understand. They're in perfect state, except for that water accumulation we found in the Pterazord's head earlier," Hayley said.  
  
"Probably from fighting under the rain," Ethan pointed out.  
  
"Still, I found no leaks," Hayley said thoughtfully. Then she shrugged. "Come on, Ethan. I'll check on the Hover Cycle like you asked." They both left.  
  
The Zords waited a few minutes before coming alive again. Everyone started at Levi, who glanced at Lily. She was still staring at the ground. Feeling his comrades' eyes burning into him, he shifted uncomfortably. "Listen, Lils… I'm sorry," he said awkwardly, reluctance slightly evident in his voice. "I didn't really mean it."  
  
Lily raised her head. "I know you did mean it. I suck at singing. You were honest. I promise I won't sing ever again."  
  
An embarrassed silence followed. "Well, I guess _Zord Idol_ won't happen after all," Bob concluded. The others nodded.  
  
Then, suddenly, "But _I_ can sing, though."  
  
"_Rod!_" 


End file.
